Te extraño
by Angela E. White
Summary: El sentimiento le embargó. No soportó tenerla a un lado y saber que jamás se enamoraría de ella,  la dejo ir sin excusa y explicación. Sin embargo su sombra seguía presente, aquel hueco que dejo, y sabía de antemano, cuál fue el error que cometió.


_**DISCLAIMER:**____Los personajes de__** Soul Eater**__ son propiedad de__Atsushi Okubo__.  
><em>_**Resumen: **__El sentimiento le embargó. No soportó el hecho de tenerla a un lado y saber que jamás se enamoraría de ella, la dejo ir sin excusa y explicación, ella se fue sin palabras ni pretextos. Sin embargo su sombra seguía presente, aquel hueco que dejo, y sabía de antemano, cuál fue el error que cometió._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde ese día que ella se fue, creyó que había sido lo mejor, imagino que hizo una buena decisión, el haberla alejado de su lado.

.

Por qué el sabia

.

Sabía que su relación jamás iba a funcionar

.

Sabía que jamás iban a llegar a más, por más que ambos lo intentaran, reconocía el hecho de que jamás iban a congeniar, no podía enamorarse de ella.

.

Larga y esbelta, mirada azulina pérdida, tez pálida que brillaba ante el sol, cabello rosado completamente asimétrico como si de unas tijeras le hubieran pasado por ese camino, su cuerpo que siempre temblaba ante todo.

.

No, jamás le iba a llamar su atención, eso él pensó, además de que había otra razón para no quererla.

.

_Él ya amaba a alguien más_

_._

Ella lo sabía, lo sabía desde el momento que comenzaron la relación esas fueron sus palabras.

.

"Yo ya amo a alguien"

.

Empero, ella así lo decidió; decidió ser la segunda; decidió estar a su lado; de querer compartir y construir momentos juntos, aunque los pensamientos de él fueran dedicados a otra persona, esa fue su decisión. Y ante todo pronóstico, ella siguió adelante. El solo la observo, la veía como cada día alumbraba su mañana, como aquellas miradas de soledad le embarga la memoria, como aquella diminuta sonrisa le alegraba sus noches de soledad. Lo reconocía, estaba entrando a su vida.

.

_Pero no era suficiente._

_._

El así le dijo.

.

Pasaron meses, desde que aquello comenzó; meses donde ella se esforzaba contra viento y marea, y el solamente se dejó complacer, donde también hubo momentos que el mismo estuvo y compartió junto con ella. Estaba feliz con ella no lo podía negar, pero era más grande el dolor que embargaba en pena su conciencia, en el llegar a saber que no la podría querer más que una amiga.

.

_¡Suficiente!_

_._

Eso era lo que su mente le dictaba, eso era lo que su corazón le mandó.

.

No quería hacerle daño, ya no quería darle falsas esperanzas a querer conquistar un corazón ya ocupado.

.

Y así lo hizo.

.

Donde la abandonó, donde sin excusa ni explicación alguna, la dejó; donde sin palabras ni pretextos ella se marchó.

.

Desde ese día su casa estaba vacía, desde aquel instante un gran silencio embargo toda su habitación, donde ella antes ocupaba aquel lugar, donde era un rayo de esperanza en su oscura vida. Dejando solamente un hueco desolado, y no hay nadie que haya podido rellenarlo, lo intentó de todas las maneras.

Buscó personas que llenara ese espacio.

Pero nadie fue capaz, incluso también lo intentó con aquella mujer que él amaba, la razón por la que alejo a _Ella_; sin embargo tampoco resultó; su cabellera rosada seguía presente en sus memorias, sus sonrisas amargas no paraban de ser escuchadas en su mente, aquellas imágenes como si fueran flashes pasaban delante de sus ojos.

Su sombra seguía presente, aquel hueco que dejó, y sabía de antemano, cuál fue el error que cometió.

Hasta que la vio otra vez, ahí estaba; alta esbelta, y una mirada azulina completamente triste, pero esa sonrisa que estaba impregnada en su rostro de manera melancólica, ella estaba allí, ella había regresado.

.

Y no lo evitó

.

Corrió hasta situarse a espaldas de ella, donde de una manera esquizofrénica la abrazo por detrás, él la estrecho completamente mientras su rostro lo escondía entre sus hombros, la estrecho siendo lo más valioso que haya conocido.

.

—_Lo siento_—

_._

El susurro se mezcló con el viento, mientras ella aun de pie solamente bajo la cabeza, dejándose llevar por el abrazo del chico.

.

—_Te tardaste mucho_—

.

Y Lo sabía.

.

Él lo sabía.

.

_Sabía que jamás la volvería a soltar otra vez._

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bueno, finalmente me declaro la bienvenida de nuevo al mundo Fanfiction, un año sin escribir es una tortura, lo digo enserio ._._

_Siendo sincera, este one-shot me salió de la nada con la inspiración de una imagen, además de comenzar a escribir otra pareja aparte de la que siempre escribo._

_Y va dedicada a dos personitas:_

___**Detallista 257:**__ la gran enana que me contagio, ¿Quién más sino ella?_

_**Dali-sempai:**__ que siempre lee mis one-shots por más raros que sean x)._

_Me declaro totalmente perdida por esta pareja x)._


End file.
